vampiredatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorena Krasiki
|Last = (flashback) |Appearances = 13 episodes (see below) |Status = Destroyed |Age = 249 |Birth = 1759 |Death = 2008 |DeathEp = |Place = Vienna |Species = Vampire |Powers = All vampire strengths |Family = István- Maker Bill Compton - Progeny |Actor = Mariana Klaveno }} Lorena was a vampire and the maker of Bill Compton. She was a recurring antagonist on Seasons 2 and 3 before being destroyed by Sookie Stackhouse and Bill. History Pre-Season 1759 Lorena was born in 1759. She was the illegitimate child of an unmarried lady in waiting for the empress of Austria, who arranged for the bastard child to be raised by nuns in Vienna. She was a well behaved child, model student, and a lover of nature. She told the nuns that God was not just in the church, but in all of the World. The evening before she was to take her vows, she stayed out after dark and was turned by István, who used Lorena's beauty to lure willing men to his clutches, thereby raping and murdering countless men and mutilating their bodies. In forcing Lorena to watch every horrifying episode, he created the evil sadistic vampire we see today. 1865 .]] In 1865, Lorena was living in a cabin in the woods outside of Bon Temps. Bill Compton was returning from the Civil War but was exhausted. He was in need of both food and rest. Lorena offered him aid. When she came onto him, Bill refused her advances and told her he loved his wife. Lorena was impressed by his strong moral character and decided not to feed on him, but to make him a vampire. In 1793 Lorena was with Istavan when he came in with a 12 year old girl Named Mary Rieser and Forced Lorena To make Her into a Vampire.When Bill Was made They Hunted Together.In 1868 She Released Mary. 1905 Lorena and Bill settled in San Francisco for a time, and frequented visit the Comstock Brothel run by Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. The pair delighted in torturing and slowly draining the prostitutes there. However, the much older and more powerful vampire Eric Northman interceded at the behest of Pam, easily subduing Lorena - with whom he was already acquainted - and repelling Bill when he attempted to protect her. Frightened of Northman, Lorena quickly left, after apologizing to Pam and agreeing to pay $500 for every prostitute they drained. 1926 Lorena and Bill were lovers. Posing as French tourists in Chicago, they tricked and viciously fed on a well-off couple, the lady of which had a valuable necklace. Mid-feeding, Bill took the necklace and gave it to Lorena. 1935 Bill and Lorena lived in Los Angeles, California. Having grown tired of a murderous lifestyle, Bill begged Lorena to release him. He admitted to having never loved her, even retorting that she was always sad and alone. Lorena refused until Bill threatened to stake himself. In bloody tears, Lorena finally let him go. Season 2 Lorena met with Eric Northman in the Hotel Carmilla lounge for a discussion about Bill Compton. Still sporting the necklace Bill gave her, Lorena withheld him from reaching Sookie when she was in trouble at the Fellowship of the Sun church. Lorena went through great effort to attempt to win Bill back from Sookie. Bill however escaped with the aid of the distraction of the bellboy by bashing Lorena over the head with a 52" plasma television. Later, at Godric's home, she interrupted his gathering when she attempted to kill Sookie after the two had words, however Godric was fast enough to stop her. He commented on Lorena's age and berated her for being savage and not having grown in all her years. He ordered her out of his home and out of his area before sunrise. She was then escorted out of Godric's home by Bill at the sheriff's request. Lorena admitted to still loving Bill and asked when they would see each other again. Bill affirmed her they never would, to which she reminded him they were immortal and were bound to cross one another again. Season 3 While Bill had dessert with the King of Mississippi, Lorena walked in wearing jockey apparel. Angered, Bill grabbed the fire lamp behind him and threw it at her, causing her to scream while she was engulfed in flames. Later when Bill was alone in his room, Lorena walked in. Bill attacked her, admitting to how she succeeded in stealing his freedom and humanity. Lorena, still in love with Bill, kissed him. Bill immediately reacted by rough and unusual sex with his maker (Bill twists Lorena's head completely around during sex). Realizing what he had done, Bill let out an agonizing yell. After Bill's attempt to kill Russell Edgington, Lorena was ordered by Russell to take Bill to the "slave quarters" and execute him. She proceeded to slowly torture him and even allowed Cooter and Debbie to drink his blood. When Sookie came to rescue Bill during the day, Lorena overpowered and bit Sookie, noting how delicious her blood was. Bill took advantage of Lorena's awe and quickly pulled her away. Bill held Lorena down as she said "I love you" to him. Sookie staked Lorena, noting "you wouldn't know love if it kicked you in the fangs". Lorena exploded into a bloody mess. Season 5 Pam dreams of her encounter with Eric, Lorena and a young Bill at her brothel just before she was turned in 1905. Powers & Abilities Lorena had the common powers of a vampire: superhuman strength, speed, and healing. Because of her age, she was stronger and faster than younger vampires such as Bill and Jessica though she was far weaker than older vampires such as Godric and Eric. Her weaknesses included a stake to the heart, silver, and fire. Sunlight would slowly kill a vampire of her age. She was 251 years old at the time of her death. }} Relationship with Bill Compton "I wish I had known you before you were made. Before you turned hard. I would like to have seen you smile with light in your eyes instead of darkness. That, would have been something" Bill to Lorena Lorena and Bill had a complicated relationship, as Lorena appeared to truly love Bill, despite her fondness for destruction and death. Bill on the other hand seemed to despise Lorena for making him a vampire and costing him his family. Appearances